starfoxfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:1hs444
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Team Heretic Dinofox page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:55, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Deletion You can delete all the candidates for deletion. Do you need me to tell you how to delete pages. And why do you not delete any of the candidates for deletion.Starfox u (talk) 00:57, July 5, 2014 (UTC) So why do you still not delete the candidates of deletion? To delete a page you go to the edit tap but do edit. You go to the edit tap where you can find the history and below that you choose the delete option. Again you should delete those pages it would make the wiki look better. I can not do it on this wiki so ether it will not happen or you have to do it. Also why did you stop editing on wariowiki? If you do not want to answer me it is fine.Starfox u (talk) 00:57, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Ok becuse you are doing other things right now. Can you promote me to admin so that the pages marked for deleteion can get deleted. You do not need to promote me but those page should be deleted.Starfox u (talk) 15:43, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank i will do my best as a admin.Starfox u (talk) 22:46, July 23, 2014 (UTC) WarioWiki Um are you no longer going to edit on WarioWiki? Also we should change the theme and achievement's to be more starfox like.Starfox u (talk) 01:22, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok i understand, but also any ideas for new achievement names for starfoxfanfictionwiki.Starfox u (talk) 02:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Theme Do you like the new theme?Starfox u (talk) 16:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok we can use that fan made picture as the new theme. And it look's great so yeah.Starfox u (talk) 21:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Absence Ok it is fine but i will not be able to edit a lot do to school. Hi Man it has been a long time sence i have been on this wiki. Oh well is there anything tat you would want me to do? Aso can you resume helping me do the halo pages on . I understand if you do want want to help but could you please do it.Starfox u (talk) 13:36, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh it is just a link to microsoft wiki. Link Starfox u (talk) 18:05, May 28, 2015 (UTC)